Magyk
by Someone.Something.Different
Summary: Aliza Nettles had lived with her Aunt Alice for as long as she could remember, as well as being an up-and-coming apprentice to Marcia Overstrand. Finding a golden dragon charm neckalce with a matching ring, both that seemed to call to her, turned her life into a mess even she couldn't understand. DISCLAIMER: The Septimus Heap books and all familiar characters belong to Angie Sage.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Aliza Meriya Nettles pulled her cloak tightly around her to shield against the fast-falling snow. It had been a long walk through the Forest, especially in the dark of the night, and she was chilled to the bone. Her blue hands were shoved deep in her coat pockets were there was a heating charm, but even with that, her face was flushed red and her teeth where chattering slightly in the cold. And yet, in her satchel she had the herbs that Marcia had told her to get.

Aliza drew closer to the Castle and she could see the tiny lights from the candles in the distance. It was one the longest night of the year, and the lights would be on till dawn, to help keep the dark at bay. Aliza always loved this walk to the Castle. She had never been afraid of the Forest (although she should, being only seven) or its inhabitants and loved to hike through the thick trees for miles. She was at the edge of the Forest now and the tall, thick trees had begun to thin out to grass, small saplings and bare berry bushes. Aliza could see the whole Castle spread before her. The walls hugged the winding river and zigzagged around the clumps of houses.

The Castle had started life as a small village. Being so close to the Forest the villagers had put up some tall stone walls for protection against those of the Forest who often caused them harm. As more houses were built, the walls were extended and a deep moat was dug.

It grew and prospered so much so that the inhabitants began to run out of space until someone decided to build The Ramblings. The Ramblings was a large stone building that was built up along the riverside. It sprawled for three miles along the river and back again into the Castle. It was the noisiest place in the whole village, filled with small shops, factories and little children.

Aliza began to walk faster as the sun began to go down, giving way to dusk. She needed to get to the North Gate before they locked it and pulled up the drawbridge at nightfall. She had never been left out of the Castle at night and she did not plan on it anytime soon. She was only seven after all, she could barely protect herself.

It was then that Aliza sensed something nearby. She stopped in her tracks, small ears straining for any noises. As an Ordinary Wizard she could sense these things but she was still quite young, not everything was completely fine-tuned yet. She heard the faint beating of a heartbeat, not as if it was dead, but as if that was how it had always worked.

Underneath a bush beside the path was a small hollow and inside a bundle. The heartbeat sped up though it was no animal or human. She picked it up, stuffed it inside her bag, and hurried on.

She reached the drawbridge just as Gringe, the Gatekeeper, was about to go and yell for the Bridge Boy to start winding it up.

"You're cutting it a bit fine," growled Gringe. "But you Wizards are weird. Waddyou all want to be out for on a day like this I dunno."

"Oh?" Aliza wanted to get past Gringe as soon as she could, eager to see what laid inside the small package, but first she had to pay. Gringe was not one to be trifled with and could hold a mean grudge. He was the keeper of a gate so he was not one you wanted to cross. She quickly found a gold piece in one of her pockets and handed it over. Gringe gave her a toothy smile.

"Thank you, Gringe. Good night." She said politely.

Gringe stepped to the side and she rushed through, quickly making her way through the cobblestone streets till she reached her own home. She shoved open the door with her shoulder (it still hadn't been fixed) and shook off the remaining snow, shedding off her layers and leaving them by the door as she held the bundle in her free hand.

She looked around curiously for Alice but saw her on the couch, snoring away. Aliza smiled softly, tiptoeing her way to the kitchen, grabbing her plate of food before entering her room.

The faint heartbeat that she had heard before turned into a buzzing as she carefully shed each layer of cloth from the item, curiosity growing inside her. She hadn't even thought of the consequences this might bring her.

As she completely opened the parcel there was a bright flash of light before she fell back onto the bed, only catching a glimpse of two green dots before she passed out.


	2. Chapter 1 Golden Dragon

**Chapter 1**

It was six in the morning, still dark, and yet Aliza was already being roused from her sleep. She woke with a lazy small on her face, as she did everyday, and hugged Ms. Alice as a good morning greeting. She was already rushing to get to work, stating that she had a lot of paperwork to do.

Alice leaned down, kissed her on the cheek and rushed out the door with a cheery goodbye. That was when she remembered her little parcel. There, on the foot of her bed, was a black chocker necklace with a golden, dragon head charm. The dragon had two emeralds as eyes and it was expertly crafted, the gold melted and molded to make ridges that outlined its scales, nose and mouth. The chocker had a little golden clasp on the back. It glowed in her small, pink-palmed hand and she quickly put it around her neck, the black velvet tightening around her neck until if fit perfectly. The charm was warm and she swore she had never felt so safe in her life.

That was when she remembered her aunt woke her up for a reason and she scurried quickly out of bed.

"I have to get to the Wizard Tower!"

The Wizard Tower was a tall, twenty-one story tower built by the first ever ExtraOrdinary Wizard, Hotep-Ra, very long ago. It it mostly white with a golden pyramid on top that holds the famed Magykal library. It is said that no-one has ever been able to count the number of windows of the Tower and get the same number twice, which may be due to the UnStable window on the seventh floor, which is not always visible. The windows have a purple Magykal film floating over the windows, which shone like rainbows on particularly sunny days. There are small orbs, Magykal lights, that flicker around the tower ranging from the lightest lavender to the darkest of indigo depending on the amount of Magykal activity within the tower. The most outstanding feature of the Wizard Tower is the moving silver spiral staircase. Upon a wizard's word, the staircase will move either fast or slow, up or down. And Aliza's favorite part of the entire tower were the tiles in the Great Hall. The tiles seemed to have a mind of its own and would display a message to each person, sometimes even its thoughts if it was feeling incredibly optimistic.

On the top floor of the Wizard Tower, Marcia Overstrand, the ExtraOrdinary wizard, was getting ready. She strode out of her lofty tower bedroom with adjoining robing room, threw open the heavy purple door that led onto the landing and checked her appearance in the adjustable mirror.

"Minus eight-point-three percent!" she instructed the mirror, which had a nervous disposition and dreaded the moment when Marcia's door was flung open every morning. Over the years the mirror had come to read the footsteps as they crossed the wooden boards, and today they had made the mirror edgy. Very edgy. It stood to attention and, in its eagerness to please, made Marcia's reflection 83% thinner so that she resembled something like an angry purple stick insect.

"Idiot!" snapped Marcia, already hoping to get a new mirror. This one rarely ever got it right on the first try.

The mirror recalculated. It hated doing math first thing in the morning, and it was sure that Marcia gave it nasty percentages on purpose. Why couldn't she be a nice master and give him simple round numbers like 5%? Or, even better, 10%? The mirror liked 10%s; it could do them easily.

Marcia smiled at her reflection. She looked good.

Marcia had on her winter ExtraOrdinary Wizard uniform. And it suited her. Her purple double silk cloak was lined with the softest indigo-blue angora fur. It fell gracefully from her broad shoulders and gathered itself obediently around her pointy feet. Marcia's feet were pointy because she liked pointy shoes, and she had them specially made. They were made of snakeskin, shed from the purple python that the shoe shop kept in the backyard just for Marcia's shoes. Terry Tarsal, the shoemaker, hated snakes and was convinced that Marcia ordered snakeskin on purpose. He may well have been right. Marcia's purple python shoes shimmered in the light reflected from the mirror, and the gold and platinum on her ExtraOrdinary Wizard belt flashed impressively. Around her neck she wore the Akhu Amulet, symbol and source of the power of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard.

Marcia clicked her fingers impatiently. "Back!" she snapped. The mirror showed her her back view.

"Sides!" The mirror showed her both side views.

And then she was gone. Down the stairs two at a time, down to the kitchen to terrorize the stove, which had heard her coming and was desperately trying to light itself before she came through the door.

It didn't succeed and she was yelling madly at the stove for five minutes before it was able to start on breakfast. It was a little burnt which only irritated her more. Marcia looked at her watch and frowned – Aliza was almost never late.

And now, if any Wizard looked down from their window they would see a small figure rushing towards the tower.

Aliza hated being late. Even though she was only seven she prided herself on being on time, especially with Aunt Alice almost never being on time which irritated her greatly. Aliza was not yet the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice (she could not do so till she was ten) but Marcia seemed to be prepping her for the job. Aliza usually thought of her as either the private tutor that she's known forever or a very strict aunt.

As she entered the building the floor greeted her with a cheery 'Morning, Princess, nice weather we're having, eh?'. Like always she was puzzled at the writing but hurried onto the steps instructing it to go up. Marcia had a bad habit of causing Ordinary Wizards grief when she unknowingly changes the staircase direction on them.

"Sorry I'm late, Marcia," Aliza yelled as she ran into the room, startling Marcia and making her drop her watch.

Aliza blushed and giggled, blushing as her feet shifted nervously.

Marcia rolled her eyes but did not seem very mad – it was said that she could never be mad at Aliza, even if she decided to break her amulet. Marcia treated Aliza much like she would treat her granddaughter or niece. . . if she had one.

Aliza was a very pretty young girl and Marcia knew she would turn into a beauty when she was older. Large amethyst eyes were framed by thick lashes with a small, button nose and full pink lips that she loved to form into a pout when she was sad. She had long chestnut hair that reached all the way down to her waist in gentle curls that Aliza swore were formed by the wind. Aliza's favorite part of herself was her hair which she loved in its natural wild curls. She had quite a resemblance to the late Queen that most people chose to overlook.

Marcia stood. "Come, Aliza, we're going to the mirror store." She swept out of the room and Aliza stumbled after her, following her onto the staircase.

"Down," Marcia said commandingly and Aliza stifled a laugh as she heard the groan of a wizard downstairs. The passed down an abundance of floors as the stairs went down in its corkscrew ways. Sounds of spells being uttered, the clink of forks and knifes on plates and wizard chitchat sounded throughout the tower.

"Why are we getting a mirror? You already have one?"

"My mirror is incompetent," Marcia said stiffly. Aliza shuffled her shoes awkwardly but said nothing. When they reached the bottom the were met by a glare of a wizard whom had been waiting till he could go up. With a huff he stepped onto the winding stairs once more and Marcia rolled her eyes, strolling out of the tower.

The snow was in a large flat sheet on the sides of the walkways, flurries still falling down slowly to be collected upon the ground. Aliza tucked her coat closer to her as she walked, almost bumping into Marcia as she stopped unexpectedly.

"Don't do that!" Marcia snapped unexpectedly brushing snow off her clothes. Aliza turned her head to see a sentry whom she must've missed when running in.

The sentry jumped and stood to attention, cheeks bursting with red. He looked positively terrified at the sight of the ExtraOrdinary Wizard. He was extremely thin and wearing the most hideous outfit Aliza had ever seen. She was quite the fashionista and wrinkled her nose at the sight. He was wearing the ceremonial sentry uniform, a red and white striped tunic with purple frills around the sleeves. He also wore a large floppy yellow hat, white tights and bright yellow boots that hurt her eyes if she stared for too long. In his left hand, which had turned blue with the cold, he held a heavy pikestaff.

Marcia had objected vehemently when she found out they were placing sentries in front of the Wizard Tower. She had said that wizard do not need guards, they were more than capable of taking care of themselves. To her irritation, he said they were for their own safety but she suspected it was to spy on them.

To Aliza he looked around her age and Marcia seemed to think the same. "How old are you?"

The sentry blushed. No one like Marcia had ever spoken to her before and the pretty young girl next to her, staring at him, wasn't helping either.

"N-nine, madam."

"Then why aren't you in school?" Aliza piped up, rocking back and forth on her heels. She held a kind smile on her face that the sentry quite liked; he couldn't recall anyone ever smiling at him except his best friend.

The sentry puffed up proudly, both as to do as he was told and to showoff. "I have no need of school. I am in the Young Army. We are the Pride of Today, the Warriors of Tomorrow."

Aliza giggled making him blush again.

"Aren't you cold?" Marcia asked doubtfully.

"N-no Madam. We are trained not to feel the cold." And yet, as he said that the sentry's lips had a bluish tinge to them, and he shivered as he spoke.

"Humph." Marcia pivoted and walked off, her heels clicking against the cobblestone. Aliza ran after to her sending the sentry a small wave, leaving the boy to another four hours on guard. He blushed again and looked down at his toes.

It took Marcia an hour and a half to choose a mirror that she was sure she would like, stressing out the salesman who was sure she'd be in his shop forever. Aliza roamed around nearby entering a small antique shop.

A small bronze bell rang as Aliza opened the door. It was a small musky shop sheltered in shadows in cobwebs. She wrinkled her nose but stepped inside to be greeted by an old man.

He had deep, unsettling white eyes that had a translucent, milky film to them as they settled onto her. She gulped.

"That necklace." His voice was deep and raspy and at the mention of the item she lifted her hand to her neck, clutching the small gold charm between her thumb and forefinger. It seemed to glow a bit brighter in the room and the man's eyebrows raised.

"Curious. Very curious." The man hopped off the stool he sat on, a lot more agile than he seemed as he quickly walked to the back off the shop. He left and her eyes shifted around the shop. Before anything could even catch her eyes has back out again, racing toward her on small legs.

In his hands he held a small wooden box and placed it into her hands.

"S-sir-."

"No, take and go." His eyes were set in a glare and Aliza took a step back before racing out of the store to see Marcia calling her name. She hadn't even heard her.

"Marci-."

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you! Where were you?" Marcia asked, her voice almost hysterical.

"I was just over there. . .," Aliza said her voice trailing off as she turned, realizing the store was no longer there.

"There's nothing there. Oh, it doesn't matter. Come, lets go, the mirror will be delivered in a few hours."

Marcia grasped her wrist in a tight grip as Aliza shoved the box into her satchel eyes continuously drifting back towards the empty space where the store resided.


	3. NOTICE: Posting Update

I WILL NO LONGER BE POSTING ON . THIS IS BECAUSE IS MUCH TOO COMPLICATED TO USE, THEREFORE I HAVE DECIDED TO POST ON WATTPAD ONLY. TO GIVE YOU A TASTE OF MY TROUBLES ON THIS WEBSITE IT TOOK ME OVER AN HOUR TO POST THIS AND I COULDN'T DO IT ON MY LAPTOP. I AM CURRENTLY ON MY PHONE. YOU CAN FIND ME ON WATTPAD @csquared101 WHICH US THE ONLY PLATFORM WHERE I WILL CONTINUE POSTIBG STORIES. I WILL LEAVE ALL CURRENT STORIES ON HERE BUT THEY WILL ONLY BE CONTINUED ON WATTPAD.

CURRENT STORIES ON WATTPAD

 ** _Magyk Septimus Heap FanFiction_**

 _Aliza eyed the parcel. The faint heartbeat that she had heard before turned into a buzzing as she carefully shed each layer of cloth from the item, curiosity growing inside her. She hadn't even thought of the consequences this might bring her._

 _As she completely opened the parcel there was a bright flash of light before she fell back onto the bed, only catching a glimpse of two green dots before she passed out._

 ** _Girls Gone Bad Powerpuff Girls FanFiction_**

 _In loving memory of,_

 _Charles Utonium_

 _August 12th 1974 - June 6th 2015_

 _Beloved Professor and Father. You will be missed._

 _May you rest in peace._

 ** _Monster High Monster High FanFictiob_**

 _Draculaura was sure that she'd never had so much drama in her life then when she and her father moved to New Salem. She'd never thought that she would've fallen for her best friend's brother or that she would've become co-captain of the fearleading team. She could've never imagined that one of her friends would've fallen in love with her or that she would gotten her heart broken at only fifteen-hundred ninety-nine years old. She could have never anticipated that any of those things would've happened to her, but of course they did; all because she went to Monster High._

 ** _Child of the Moon Twilight FanFiction_**

 _January had been having visions for a long time, but not from anything of this time nor anything of the future. Instead, she had flashbacks of herself fifty years before, a thousand years before, the reign of the Roman Empire, the Age of Ancient Egypt. She had assumed it was something all people of her species but soon realized she was the only one who had thoughts like this. There was only two constants in all her visions - two men whom she knew she had never met before; she would've remembered them if she had. As she moves to a new place, a small town called Bar Harbor on an island in Washington she soon realizes the men from her dreams are not just her imagination._

 ** _Lost and Found Twilight FanFiction_**

 _It had been years since Alessia had laid eyes on her mate, Garrett, and after 1943 she truly believed she never would again. For nearly a hundred and fifty years she had lived in a content solitude with her daughter Eloisa, yet there was always the longing for her lost love. Now that she has found him again she is ready for their family to be whole again but it seems that the Volturi has other plans._

 _Garrett grasped her upper arms forcing her to look up at him. A hurried look had befallen his face and Alessia looked up with him, an equally concerned look on her own face. "I'm sending you two away - to Italy."_

 _"Sending us away?" Alessia said surprised, stepping back. "Garrett, why?"_

 _He ran a tired hand over his face. "A war is brewing. I cannot have you two getting discovered. I need to know you two will be safe."_

 _Alessia glared at him. "And what about you? Are you telling me you won't fight? How will we know you will be okay?"_

 _Garrett looked away guiltily. "I must fight, mon amore. The Union, the battle calls for me. I fight for you."_

 _"So you will choose your country over your family." She said it as a statement, as if already knowing his decision._

 _Garrett looked pained and hugged her to his chest. "Please, mon amore! Don't think of it that way."_

 _Alessia pushed herself away from him, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. "But that's what's happening, no? The call of war has always been your main focus."_

 _Garrett stayed quiet as she wiped the tears from her cheeks._

 _"That's what I thought," she whispered. "I will go, not for you, for the safety of our daughter."_

 _She pivoted and swiftly exited the room, Garrett gazing sadly after her._

 _"I'm sorry, my love."_

 ** _Nothing Left to Say Hunger Games FanFiction_**

 _I aim one of my last two arrows at Cato's head, knowing it'll have no effect on his trunk or limbs, which I can now see are clothed in a skintight, flesh-colored mesh; some high-grade body armor from the Capitol._

 _Cato just laughs. 'Shoot me and he goes down with me.'_

 _He's right. If I take him out and he falls to the mutts, Peeta is sure to die with him. I can't shoot Cato without killing Peeta, too. He can't kill Peeta without guaranteeing an arrow in his brain. We stand like statues, both of us seeking an out._

 _My muscles are strained so tightly; they feel they might snap at any moment. My teeth clenched to the breaking point. The mutts go silent and the only thing I can hear is the blood pounding in my good ear._

 _Peeta's lips are turning blue. If I don't do something quickly, he'll die of asphyxiation and then I'll have lost him and Cato will probably use his body as a weapon against me. In fact, I'm sure this is Cato's plan because while he's stopped laughing, his lips are set in a triumphant smile as he twists Peeta's neck with a deafening crack. The force of it must've over balanced him because he falls backward with a yell, into the pack of mutts, taking Peeta with him._

 ** _The Life Saga (BOOK 1) » The Evils of Life Ever After High FanFiction_**

 _The Queen family was not always evil, matter of fact, they were part of the good team - one of the most famous fairytales of the land. That is until Brave Charming left Fenella Queen for the fair, unknown fairytale Winter White. Since then the Queen family has been corrupted by evil, guided by a strong vengeance for the White family that spiralled out of control long ago. Now that Ainsley DunBroch has gone to Ever After High will she be able to bring their good origins back to the light?_

 ** _The Life Saga (BOOK 2) » The Pains of Life Monster High FanFiction_**

 _Talassa was raised to be poised and elegant, to never let her fear or pain show in the eyes of others but it all changes when she goes to Monster High. She gradually learns how to become a normal teenager but not all memories can be suppressed entirely. As she deals with depression and anxiety she is still trying to navigate friendship, high school drama, relationships and adventures she has no control of all while within the midst of monsters._

 ** _Davey Jones' Locker Pirates of the Carribbean FanFiction_**

 _Davey Jones was only trying to retrieve his dead daughter back from the grip of the reaper hoping that if he made it to the World's End his five-year old child would be able to come back with him. Along his journey he had shipwrecked onto the goddess, Calypso's, island. After being found on the brink of death Calypso turns him immortal, giving him the job of ferrying dead souls to the Underworld, but the connection the two have slowly turn him into something unrecognizable._


End file.
